Tony Tony Chopper
| jva=Ikue Otani (episodes 83-253, 264+), Kazue Ikura (episodes 254-263, movie 7)| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Tony Tony Chopper is the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a reindeer that ate the Hito Hito no Mi and comes from Drum Island. Appearance Most of the time, Chopper is a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, his devil fruit abilities allow him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's reindeer appearance often comes in handy, as enemies will usually assume he is just a harmless pet when they haven't heard him speak. This was especially useful in Alabasta, when he played an instrumental role in Sanji breaking the others out of Rain Dinners. Chopper's left antler has a metal plate wrapped around it at all times, from being broken in a fight when he was younger. A running gag is that various characters in One Piece think Chopper is a tanuki (mythical raccoon-dog, often simply translated as "raccoon") whilst in his Brain Point form. His heavy point form likewise is mistaken for a gorilla or an abominable snowman. Oda has stated that he uses the color pink to represent Chopper, and (Oda was answering the questions as Chopper) for his smell, "how am I supposed to know?". SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 380, Fan question: What colors represent the crew. What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like Personality Chopper is naive and highly timid often acting as a child because he doesn't know any better. Chopper is more or less on a journey to define himself, seeing almost anyone on his team as a role model and in some cases, imitate their behavior, especially Usopp. When Chopper recognizes someone needs medical attention he often will start to panic and scream for a doctor, just to realize that he is one. He would rather run and hide then fight, but becomes more courageous when others are there to support him. Another one of Chopper's habits is his reverse cartoon peek, where he stands behind a wall or a doorway and peeks at people, trying not to be seen by them. Unfortunately he's not hiding his body behind the wall, as a result his body is visible and only one half of his face is hidden. He is an upright friend and companion who will try anything to overcome a task given by his team. He still has a feeling of distrust for humans for his youth and will often outright insult and claim that compliments don't make him happy to a human who compliments him while obviously being happy about it (he starts to smile and also dances a little). Relationships Crew In the group, Chopper often fools around with Usopp and Luffy for laughs and is also a thankful listener to Usopp's lies, most of which he really believes, at least for a short time. Robin calls him "Doctor-San" which makes him dance in joy. Sanji originally wanted to cook Chopper and continues to refer to him as "the emergency food supply" to tease him but considers him a friend. Chopper originally wasn't hired to be the ship's doctor by Luffy, but just for being a "cool reindeer that can transform". Friends Back on Drum Island, the people have come to accept his help in defeating Wapol, even though originally they were afriad of him. Chopper has also gained Dalton's respect. Enemies Chopper initially idolized Dr. Hogback, but after learning of his disregard for human life and coming into conflict with him and the rest of Gecko Moria's forces, he declared that he no longer considers him a doctor. He is wanted by the Marines, albeit with an extremely low bounty. Family The Herd Chopper's real family is a herd of Reindeer, who abandoned him for being different. He eventually found his paths intertwined with them during his days with Hiriluk and was beaten up. However he was able to pass through them despite this and achieve his goal at the time. Hiriluk Hiriluk was Chopper's mentor who took him in and became his "father". They had a close relationship with each other, and had formed a deep bond despite their almost constant arguing with each other. Despite his time spent with the superior Doctor Kureha, Chopper refers to Hiriluk as "the greatest doctor in the world." Kureha Though neither family nor claiming to have adopted him, Doctor Kureha is his mentor. While she often hides her feelings towards him she considers him like a "son" to her. She is happy to know he is currently well. Abilities and Powers Basic Transformations As previously mentioned, Chopper ate the "Human-Human Fruit". This is a "Zoan"-type fruit which gives the one who eats it three basic transformations: * Walk Point: This is Chopper's form as a normal reindeer, useful for general travel on foot. Called "Sprint Boost" in the English dub. * Brain Point: Chopper's usual look, with a small body and large head. He is smarter in this form, and also inexplicably cute. In addition he can scope out an enemies weakness in this form while he is under the influence of a Rumble Ball. This is also the form where he does his best thinking because he can utilize both human intelligence and reindeer sensitivity at the same time. In the English dub Brain Point is called "Brain Boost". * Heavy Point: Chopper's "human" form, which gives him the form of a tall, muscular ape-man. He uses this form to help steer the ship. This form imbues Chopper with super-human strength. This form is called "Heavy Boost", and his voice becomes deeper, while in the Funimation English dub it's called "Weight Boost" and his voices stays the same(such as in the Japanese version). Rumble Ball Transformations Additionally, Chopper has added on to these by use of the "Rumble Ball", which gives its user several more transformations for three minutes by 'distorting the wavelengths of transformation': SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.22 - Chapter 202, Oda explains the number of forms * Jumping Point: Chopper keeps his reindeer legs in a human-like form, which allows him to jump long distances. "Jump Boost" in the English version. * Arm Point: Chopper's second most powerful form, his fore-hooves become extremely muscular in his human-esque form, allowing him to deliver devastating punches with his front hooves. In the English version, this is called "Arm Boost." * Horn Point: Similar to Walk Point, but Chopper's forelegs get bulkier and his antlers become larger and sharp. In addition, Chopper has human fingers in this form. In the English version it is called "Horn Boost". * Guard Point: Chopper's fur grows out and becomes an impenetrable shield against outside attacks. He looks like an overgrown Chia Pet in this form. In the English version it is named "Guard Boost". It is likely that Chopper will discover other forms that he can transform into. It has recently been revealed that Chopper can't eat multiple Rumble Balls back to back within 6 hours or otherwise he'll lose control of his transformations. * Monster: It seems that the consumption of three Rumble Balls in under six hours created a new Point in which he is standing similar to Heavy Point, but possesses an oddly misshapen head and antlers, as well as an incredible (likely more than twenty feet, or about the size of an office building) increase in height and strength. Chopper's fur is lengthened in this form. Chopper also loses all consciousness and goes completely berserk in this form. Also, this form appears to be a combination of all of Chopper's transformations, not including Brain Point and Arm Point (Heavy Point stance, Walk Point speed, Horn Point horns, Jump Point legs, and Guard Point hair). Doctor Kureha told Chopper that after he consumed three Rumble Balls for the first time, he leveled an entire village on Drum Island while on this form. Kureha also commented on this form being that of a true monster; a danger to friend, foe, and even Chopper himself. According to Zoro's observation, this transformation appears to be lethal to Chopper, as the amount of energy needed to maintain the form is too much for his little body to handle. The only known way to end this form is by placing Chopper into the sea. Note: Although Chopper shouldn't eat three Rumble Balls within 6 hours, in the filler part of the Davy Back Fight, he took two right after another in the "Hit and Deadball" game. Thus this is one of the major plot holes Toei created. However, this was done before Oda got to that part in the manga and had no way of knowing. Other Abilities Chopper being the doctor of the crew, has a large knowledge of medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparation of remedies and ointments from regular fruits, roots and vegetables found on most islands. Most of this he learned during his apprenticeship under Dr. Hiruluk and Dr. Kureha. Chopper, who originally was an animal, is also capable of speaking to and understand other animals, which came in handy on various points of the story. History Past Story hugging Chopper after he brought back the amiudake mushroom.]] Chopper was originally a reindeer with the slight oddity of a blue nose, which caused other reindeer to treat him as an outcast (always making him follow the herd from far back). However, when the young reindeer ate the Hito Hito no Mi, he was even more ostracized from his herd (and with the increase in intelligence granted by the fruit, now acutely aware of it) and struck out on his own. Unfortunately for Chopper, his attempts at communicating with the humans on Drum Island proved disastrous, he was shot by villagers who mistook him for the Abominable Snowman. Luckily, though, he was rescued by the quack Dr. Hiruluk (Hiriluk in the English version), who named him and took him in as his friend and 'assistant.' Although his deeds were of dubious medical value, Dr. Hiruluk became Chopper's role-model. Hiruluk taught Chopper his philosophy on life (that all diseases could be cured) and his strong faith in the Jolly Roger as a symbol of strength against all odds. The two went from house to house, administering their "cures" in a country where all doctors not sanctioned by King Wapol were banned. When Hiruluk's health took a turn for the worse, Chopper found himself left out in the cold once again as the old man didn't want Chopper to watch him die. But once Chopper found out what was going on, he was determined to find something to cure his mentor, his one and only friend. He soon found what he was looking for: a special kind of mushroom with skull-and-crossbones prominently displayed in the medical book, unaware of what that sign really meant due to Hiruluk's praising of pirates. Remembering what he overheard by some villagers that a "certain" type of mushroom can heal every illness, Chopper steals Hiruluk's favorite medical book to find the miracle mushroom. Chopper's arduous journey was a success, even though he risked his life and suffered many injuries, such as a broken left horn. Hiruluk overwhelmed with tears of gratitude, ate the mushroom to show his love and appreciation to Chopper, but Chopper would later find out from Dr. Kureha that he had given Dr. Hiruluk a fatal dose of poison. But Hiruluk was not to live much longer anyway. Declaring that he had a wonderful life (in the english dub he declares he is a doctor), he committed suicide by blowing himself up outside of Drum Castle (before being killed by the poison, for Chopper's sake). As for Hiruluk's last wish, Dr. Kureha (the last remaining doctor not owned by King Wapol) took Chopper in and taught him 'real' medicine for the next 6 years. Chopper worked as hard as he could, in order to become a doctor like his idol, Hiruluk. Manga Chapters 141-145; Japanese Anime Episodes 85-86; English Anime Episodes 53-54. Chopper's childhood. Present Story However, Chopper's isolated life in Drum Castle (which he and Dr. Kureha annexed after King Wapol fled) would one day come to an end with the arrival of Monkey D. Luffy and his pirate crew. Chopper, naturally distrustful of humans, was not pleased, especially given Luffy and Sanji's desire to cook and eat him. But when Chopper showed both his medical powers and his skills in battle against the returned forces of King Wapol, Luffy offered (forced) him the (as-yet unfilled) position of Ship's Doctor in his crew. While Chopper was at first unwilling to leave, he remembered Dr. Hiruluk wishing Chopper to sail seas to see the world on his own and with his desire to broaden his medical horizons, he decides to join Luffy and his crew. Fleeing the castle with the Straw Hat Pirates, Chopper was given a send-off of gigantic proportions: Kureha had turned the snow into sakura blossoms, the very same that Hiruluk had researched over 30 years that would one day, cure the people of Drum of their "sickness of the heart," passed to Dr. Kureha as one of his last request before death. Overcome with tears, Chopper made a fond farewell to his birthplace and mentors, setting out to sea for the first time in his life. Chopper was originally abandoned by his family for being different, and being with humans was the same. Chopper's first friends (other than the people who raised him) were the Straw Hats, which opened him up to the world. After Enies Lobby Chapter 430: With the help of the Going Merry, everyone managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Straw Hat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning the ship as the crew tearfully says goodbye. Currently, Chopper received his first bounty of 50 Beli, and the only reason he got it is due to the fact that he is a "pet" of the Straw Hats. This possibly gave him the smallest active bounty of all time. Chopper is shocked that his bounty is so small, since he believed he fought like a man. When Garp attacks and Usopp tries to rejoin, Chopper was the only one who didn't deny his attention. Adventure on Ghost Island After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Chopper and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards thanks to Nami and Franky,Chopper and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook is introduced. Chopper along with Usopp were exceptionally afraid of the skeleton. Just as Brook was about to perform before Usopp and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared, and a clanking noise was heard.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. This prompted Brook to head to the island before Chopper and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Chopper couldn't do anything about it. With Usopp and Nami, he set out in the new 'mini-merry' ship to explore Thriller Bark. There, the three met the Cerberus, which chased them until they hid in a tree.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Nami, Usopp and Chopper encounter the Cerberus. Here the three met Hildon who decided to take them to met Dr. Hogback. This pleased Chopper as the doctor was renowned in the medical world. After riding a carriage with Hildon through some woods filled with all sorts of stitched-up creatures, Chopper and his companions were left in the middle of a cemetery. There, they were attacked by some Zombies,and escaped into Hogback's mansion and met with the good doctor and his maid, Cindry. Over dinner, Chopper asked for the doctor's autograph and a chance to visit his laboratory. The former request was given to Chopper but the latter was not. After dinner with the good doctor in which the three asked about Brook, Nami decided to take a bath. For this, Chopper and Usopp were put in charge of guarding her from intruders from the outside. In the middle of the bath however, Nami was attacked by an invisible thing. Luckily, Usopp came in the bathroom and drove it away.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Nami is attacked by in the bathroom by Absalom. Later after the incident in the bathroom, Chopper and his companions found out that the paintings and taxidermy in the dining room were all Zombies. Fortunately, the three escaped through a secret door before the Zombies could catch them. Beyond the secret door, Chopper and his companions found themselves in a room filled with Cindry's pictures. Through a newspaper article that Nami found, the three learned that Cindry was an actress that died ten years ago. Just as they were about to leave, the three stumbled across a treasure chest. Inside however, was a horrific Jack in a box that frightened the three out of the room. As the three were running through the hallways of the mansion from more painting Zombies, a mysterious bodyguard decided to chase them. Eventually, Chopper along with Ussop and Nami hide inside the stuffed body of Kumacy to overhear Moria's plan for creating Oz- the strongest zombie. Eventually the trio are discovered and make a run for it, but are surrounded and attacked by a large group of Zombies. During the battle, Nami is captured by Absalom. Franky and Robin arrive just in time to finish off the zombies. After that the crew makes its way back to the Thousand Sunny where they find Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. After explaining the situation to them Luffy orders the Strawhats to prepare for a counterattack on Thriller Bark. Current Events (Spoilers) With Robin, Chopper attacked Hogback in his laboratory, but found him protected by Jigorou, Inuppe, and Cindry. Just as the battle is turning in the Strawhat's favour, however, Oz demolished the wall and interrupted the fight. Chopper is now joining the crew's battle against Oz, having used the Super Frapper Gong with Franky's assistance to dizzy Oz. Due to Oz's invulnerability to pain, Chopper's anatomy skills are essential in making Oz's body breaking down with attacks to specific areas. However, even with Chopper's tactical strikes, Moria is still too strong for the Star Hats to beat. Luffy finally joins the battle and with the help of Shadows that have purposely joined with him, he knocks down Moria who then uses his attack Shadow Asgard to prepare a fatal counterattack which is stopped by Luffy tactically using his Gears, the shadows are set free as Moria is left in critical condition. Nami then remembers Kuma is on this island and tells everyone. Meanwhile, Kuma reports that Moria has failed to kill Luffy and is badly wounded, he is ordered to kill everyone on Thriller Bark and evacuate the wounded Moria. However, instead of outright killing everyone as his orders said he offers everyone a deal- let him kill Luffy (who cannot fight back now) and he'll leave everyone alone. The Straw Hats and everyone else on the island tell Kuma no way and he sets off a bomb made out of air that badly wounds everyone. However, before he can finish off Luffy, Zoro rises again and vows he won't let Kuma touch him, Kuma offers to just kill Zoro then and attacks him, though Zoro survives. Kuma then leaves, praising Luffy for having such good friends. Soon after, Chopper joins everyone in a celebratory party at Thriller Bark (save for Zoro, who is still recovering from his wounds) lead by Brook and his piano. Luffy finally reveals to Brook that he is friends with his Nekama, Laboon. Brook stops partying, cries, and reveals a Tone Dial which has the last song the Rumba Pirates ever performed together on it. Brook states that since he has new friends in Luffy and the others, he no longer needs the Dial and will give it to Laboon the next time they meet. Brook then asks if the Star Hat crew invite is still good and Luffy says it is, Chopper joins the others in a shocked response. Major Battles *Chopper vs. Chessmarimo *Chopper and Usopp vs. Mr. 4 Team (Mr. 4, Miss Merry Christmas, Lasso) *Chopper vs. Gedatsu *Chopper vs. Ohm *with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji vs. Franky Family *Chopper vs. Kumadori *Chopper vs. Dr. Hogback *Chopper, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Franky vs. Oz *Chopper, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Robin and Brook vs. Oz and Gecko Moria *Chopper, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Robin and Brook vs. Oz Filler Battles * Chopper and Sanji vs. Whetton *Chopper and Nami vs. Touma *Chopper vs. Hockera Translations and Dub Issues The name "Tony Tony Chopper" is partly a play on "Tonakai" ("Reindeer"), and partly on the idea that his horns look like they could chop down trees. In the 4Kids english dub, his attack names are changed, and his forms are named "Boosts" instead of "Points". He speaks in a deep, gruff voice when in Heavy Boost, Arm Boost, Jumping Boost or Horn Boost. Cameos and Crossovers *Chopper appeared in an Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Chopper and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Chopper has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. He also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. Merchandise As a main character, Chopper has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. Chopper can be regarded as somewhat a mascot of One Piece, he features in more fan merchandise then Luffy. Due to his size in comparison to other crew members, Chopper is often released alongside another crew member (usually Usopp) in a joint figure. His most common form is as a plushie such as the One Piece Fishing Plushies pair or Chopper XMAS Plush pair. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates, alongside Usopp. He was issued alongside Hiluluk in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. He has featured in trading figure sets such as One-Piece Motion Figure box alongside Buggy and the One Piece Styling Figures alongside Usopp. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Chopper was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. He featured in the second wave of the One Piece VS Figure Gashapon series. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, of what he was featured twice. He is part of the One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain collection. He also featured alongside Carue in the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection. He featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain series alongside Usopp, however in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap version he featured alongside Mashira. Songs *Rumble Ball *Dakishimete *Doctor Tony Tony Chopper (with Luffy) *Present *Twinkle Twinkle *Chopperman's Song *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Friends (with Usopp) Trivia *Chopper has his own Jolly Roger, as the other members of the crew do. It was used by his adoptive father Hiriluk. This is the same flag which resides on the flag pole of Drum Island Castle. *Chopper's favourite foods are Cotton candy, chocolate and other sweet stuff. SBS One Piece Manga chapter 439 vol. 45 - fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? *Chopper's is one of the few characters in One Piece whose design origins has a clear link, namely to the character Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as Chopper not only is a reindeer, but one with an unusually coloured nose. Chopper's birthday, Christmas Eve, further leads to this conclusion. However, like with many similarities in One Piece, this is unconfirmed by Oda. Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates References External links *Tony Tony Chopper at Wikipedia Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Doctors Category:Male Category:Animal